


Memory

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [7]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura pauses for a moment and reflects on her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

All I have are my memories of the past.  
  
But sometimes I wonder... Which one is the real Madoka that I love?  
  
I've turned back time so many times that, every time, there are noticeable nuances with these Madoka 'copies.'  
  
No, they aren't copies. They all encompass Madoka. Just various interpretations of her based on the chain of events that are about to happen.  
  
But, for once, I just want things to work out.  
  
I'll turn back time, no matter how many times it takes, to save you.  
  
But who are 'you'? Is the current 'you' you?  
  
Just once, let me burn you into my memory.


End file.
